Celle qui me complète
by elo-D
Summary: Il a toujours ressenti un manque, un vide dans son cœur. Il ne s'est jamais réellement senti complet. Il n'a jamais trouvé ce qui lui manquait... Pourtant, la réponse était juste sous ses yeux. OneShot.


Bonjour ! Ou plutôt, bonsoir, pour l'heure où je poste.

Alors, hm, comment présenter ça ? Disons que... J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Un bon petit NaruHina. J'en avais besoin, mais aussi envie. C'est euh... Un cadeau. Pour mon Narudgi. J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira. :3

Pour les autres, j'espère aussi que ça vous plaira ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, donc j'ai perdu mes habitudes de relecture. Mais... Je trouve qu'on rentre jamais assez dans la tête de Naruto. Je veux dire, dans les NaruHina, on y rentre jamais assez profondément. J'aime quand on ressent les choses. J'espère que vous ressentirez bien. Et euh... Bonne lecture ! :3

(Disclaimer inutile, mais c'est pour la forme : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais pas de copie s'il vous plaaaaaît.)

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu des moments plus difficiles que d'autres. Ce genre de moments où l'on voudrait pouvoir être avec quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de parler. Ce genre de moments où l'on aimerait que quelqu'un nous rassure, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'était ce qu'il m'avait toujours manqué. J'avais des amis, oui. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais toujours ressenti ce vide qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être comblé. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, la fille que j'aimais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne se moquait de moi, et mon meilleur ami était mon rival. J'avais toujours eu cette sensation d'être heureux et triste à la fois. Il manquait toujours quelque chose, cette chose qui pourrait tout arranger. Cette chose qui me serait libératrice. Je savais que je n'avais besoin que d'une chose, sans parvenir à la trouver.

Je ne me plaignais jamais. Je ne montrais jamais que je n'allais pas toujours bien. Peut-être parce que je voulais me convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux… Je détournais la douleur par le rire. Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne solution, le mieux aurait été d'en parler. Mais ça marchait un moment. Faire l'imbécile m'empêchait de penser que j'étais triste. Redonner le sourire aux gens me faisait oublier mon propre mal.

Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir. Sasuke brûlait de vengeance, Sakura brûlait pour Sasuke, Kakashi avait perdu son entourage… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas pleinement comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, pas tout. Ils souffraient, mais d'autre chose. Et puis, il y a eu Hinata. Elle était la plus proche de ce que j'avais vécu, mais différemment, à plus petite échelle. J'avais mis énormément de temps à comprendre. Il a fallu qu'elle soit seule face à son cousin pour que je la remarque vraiment. Elle me ressemblait, en certains points. Elle a dit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'elle ne fuirait plus. Que c'était son nindô. J'ai reconnu ces mots. Mes mots.

Il y a aussi eu cette rencontre, peu avant l'épreuve finale de l'examen Chunin. Quand je l'ai vu. Je me souviens encore de ce que je lui ai dit. « Je t'ai toujours trouvée… sombre, timide et bizarre… Mais tu sais quoi ? J'aime les gens comme toi. » C'était ça. J'aimais les gens comme elle. Je me sentais étrangement proche d'elle, plus que de Kiba ou Chôji. Je ne faisais pas encore le rapprochement, je ne voyais rien. J'étais comme aveuglé. Puis Sasuke est parti, et Sakura a commencé à changer. Elle se rapprochait de moi par obligation. Elle avait besoin de Sasuke. J'avais besoin du sourire de Sakura. Et je suis parti le chercher. Par plusieurs occasions, j'ai montré que je n'abandonnais pas les recherches. J'étais là, moi. Je ne la lâchais pas. Mais elle ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier.

Hinata, elle, ne me lâchait pas non plus. Elle m'a sauvé, durant mon combat contre Pain. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre serait venu. C'était du pur suicide… Mais elle a sauté sur le champ de bataille. Elle a tout tenté pour arracher chaque barre qui me retenait allongé au sol. Au péril de sa propre vie. « Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour toi. » Moi j'avais peur pour elle. « Je t'aime, Naruto. » J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. C'était totalement évident. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Sauf moi. Puis elle a failli mourir, à nouveau. Au début, j'y ai vraiment cru. Chaque cellule de mon corps éprouvait de la haine envers Pain. J'étais persuadé qu'il l'avait eue. Je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler, et j'ai laissé Kyûbi m'envahir. Je me disais que j'aurai réagi pareil pour chacun de mes amis. Mais le fait était que non.

Et quand Sakura m'a « avoué ses sentiments », j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Depuis toujours, j'avais aimé la mauvaise personne. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments que pour Sasuke, et elle venait m'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? Je me sentais… trahi. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne parvenais plus à savoir la raison de ses actes. J'étais déçu. Et je me suis posé plein de questions. Sakura ne devenant petit à petit qu'un amour lointain, je me demandais ce qu'était le véritable amour. Et avec le temps, j'ai su. Hinata.

Elle avait toujours été là. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu, même de loin. Quand tout le monde craignait le démon renard à neuf queues, elle aimait le petit garçon rejeté. Quand tout le monde se fichait de mes résultats médiocres, elle se nourrissait de chacune de mes tentatives. Elle n'avait jamais douté de moi. Elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour moi. J'avais mis tellement de temps à le voir… L'examen Chunin. Le baume de guérison. Son nindô. Sa détermination à son apogée après chacun de mes encouragements. La bataille contre Pain. Ce moment où elle avait risqué sa mort… J'éprouvais des choses pour elle. Elle m'était devenue infiniment plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je devais réagir.

J'ai réfléchi longtemps. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer, quand lui annoncer… Je me sentais tellement stupide d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait. De ce que j'éprouvais… J'ai été la voir à la résidence des Hyûga. Plus personne n'avait peur de moi, et j'avais pu rentrer aisément dans la demeure. J'ai ressenti une sorte de dégoût de moi-même en me rendant compte que j'avais mis une dizaine d'années à remarquer les sentimens d'Hinata. J'avais fait semblant de ne pas voir la surprise sur le visage du membre du clan qui m'avait ouvert quand j'ai demandé à voir Hinata. Il a été rapidement la chercher.

-Naruto, s'exclama Hinata, qu'est-ce que…

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Nous avions marché lentement jusqu'au petit cours d'eau qui traversait le village. Je voulais pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, et peu de gens restaient dans ce coin. Assis sur l'herbe, nous regardions l'eau couler à son rythme.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Naruto ? Tu as l'air… pensif.

Je réfléchissais énormément et rapidement. Toutes mes pensées s'enchaînaient, plein de questions se bousculaient. Peu importe ce que je planifierai de dire, je sortirai quelque chose de différent.

-Ça va, mais… Je dois te dire un truc important.

Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je n'aimais pas cette expression. Je me sentais coupable de la faire s'inquiéter pour si peu.

-Hinata… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment reparlé de ce que tu ressentais pour moi…

Je savais que l'inquiétude s'intensifiait en même temps que ses joues s'empourpraient. Je n'arrivais pas à utiliser les bons mots, mais j'étais trop embrouillé pour réfléchir à la tournure de mes phrases.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement la peine…

-Si, écoute-moi. Je me suis rendu compte que… Sakura ne compte plus que comme une amie, pour moi. Je ne supporte pas de me dire qu'elle a essayé de me manipuler, et ça a comme stoppé mon amour pour elle. Ça fait un moment déjà que j'y pense.

Je n'osais pas regarder Hinata dans les yeux. J'étais en train de faire ce que j'avais rarement fait : dévoiler tous mes ressentis.

-Et plus le temps passe, continuai-je, plus je vois clair. Je sais que tu as toujours été derrière moi. Et ça me fait chaud au cœur… Je…

Je levai la tête. Je sentais que je devais la regarder, je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer une chose pareille sans la regarder. Elle était incroyablement rouge, mais ça la rendait si mignonne.

-J'ai toujours ressenti une sorte de vide, conclus-je enfin.

-A cause de… tes parents ?

Elle avait hésité sur les derniers mots. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ça. Je n'en parlais jamais à personne, pas comme ça.

-Je pense que oui. Il y a toujours eu un creux, une boule de froid au fond de mon cœur. Et petit à petit… Elle se réchauffe. J'ai découvert quelque chose.

Elle retenait son souffle, et me sentant prêt, je continuais ma phrase.

-J'ai découvert un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Grâce à toi.

Elle me regardait, les yeux ronds.

-A… A moi ?

-Oui. Comme si j'étais enfin… entier.

Je voyais qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Je me retenais de la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je ne pouvais pas, pas tout de suite…

-Entier ?

-Le vide de mon cœur faisait que je me sentais incomplet. Et je me sens complet quand… Quand je suis avec toi, que je pense à toi.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, ses joues avaient un peu rougi et ses lèvres tremblaient. J'avais de plus en plus envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu es ce qui me manquait, Hinata. La seule chose qui me manquait. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir totalement heureux.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'un flot léger. Je tendais ma main vers son visage et essuyai ses larmes, en la regardant le plus tendrement possible.

-Naruto, je... C'est… vraiment ?

Elle pleurait toujours, et mon pouce caressait doucement sa joue.

-Vraiment. Je… Hinata, je t'aime.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Je détestais tellement la voir comme ça… Chacun de ses sanglots m'était douloureux. Doucement, je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je posais sa tête sur mon torse et lui caressait les cheveux. J'avais envie de pleurer, moi aussi. Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à mon haut, et l'entendit doucement murmurer.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, et… Je n'osais pas… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, ce serait pareil pour toi… Tu es un héros, et je suis… Moi, et…

Je fermais les yeux, content qu'elle ne me voie pas. Je pleurais, plus doucement qu'elle.

-Oui, tu es toi. Et c'est parfait comme ça. Je t'aime comme tu es.

-Tu… Alors, on… On est ensemble ?

Je la serrais plus fort contre moi.

-Ensemble.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer, et une vague de douceur submergea mon cœur. Je m'arrêtais de pleurer. Peu à peu, Hinata se calmait elle aussi. Elle appuya son menton contre moi et me regarda.

-Naruto…

Je la regardais dans les yeux, ses yeux que je trouvais magnifiques.

-Oui ?

-Tu es ce qui me manquait, à moi aussi. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un modèle, tu sais. Et… Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer, des combats aux querelles du clan… J'ai surmonté ça grâce à toi. Pour toi. Parce que je t'aimais. Parce que je t'aime toujours.

J'approchais doucement ma tête et l'enfouis dans son cou. J'étais bien. Bien comme je n'avais jamais été.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, Hinata. Je serai toujours là.

Elle cacha son visage au creux de mon cou à son tour, et répondit doucement :

-Je serai toujours là moi aussi.

Je me suis allongé dans l'herbe, et elle s'est blottie contre moi. C'était un des moments les plus doux que j'avais vécu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Cette sensation agréable de réciprocité…

J'étais tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

On est un tout.


End file.
